


Every memory reminds me of you

by Rose_99



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_99/pseuds/Rose_99
Summary: Sometimes we can't let go of memories because they are constant reminders of a great story that we never expected to end





	Every memory reminds me of you

When she saw Jaebeom for the first time, it was love at first sight. Her heart raced. When she met eyes with him, she felt her chest was going to explode. She wanted to touch him, to be with him and love him with every fiber of her being. And it didn't matter how controlling he got. Her emotions for him compelled her to be patient and understanding, to allow him liberties she wouldn't give to any other person even if he was being irrational about it.

This instant feeling grew over time. When she said ' I do ' one month after that first eye contact, that love was already unconditional. She knew that whoever he was and whoever he could become, she would love him through it all.

* * *

Flashback

'' Suzy ? Where are you ? ''.

She knew her husband was going to burst into the room within approximately two minutes. She knew he would see her packed bags sitting on the foot of the bed, and his eyes would go could to persuade her not to leave.

The bedroom door flung open within the predicted time frame, and there Jaebeom stood. His eyes darted around the room, lingered on the raided closet and her luggage as if they held some kind of answer as to why she had packed away all her belongings. Then, they lifted and met hers.

'' I'm leaving '' Her words were spoken softly, spoken them in the same tone of i love you.

He stayed silent for a moment, trying to somehow piece together what she said with recent events. They were doing perfectly fine. '' Why ? '' He finally said '' Did i do something wrong ? If i've made you feel upset, i promise it was never my intention ''.

'' Because you've married the wrong person '' She said evenly, willing her voice to stay steady.

'' Did someone say something to you ? '' Jaebeom interrupted. He realized how tightly he was gripping her hands and relaxed. Her fingers trembled against his palms.

'' No, i just realized that you're not the one for me. I just fell in and out of love so quickly. We made a reckless decision to get married so soon '' She handed him the divorce papers.

'' I'm not signing those '' His voice was a period, a finality, and his eyes had grown cold '' You aren't going anywhere ''.

'' Jaebeom, i don't wish to cause you trouble, we married secretly and i hope to end it this way ''.

He had no words. For a long agonizing minutes, he could do nothing but gape in incredulity. He couldn't understand. His gaze flickered to the papers in his hand then up to her '' What can i do to fix this ? ''.

'' There is nothing you can do about it. I no longer love you. I'm sincerely sorry '' She said thickly through tears.

'' But i love you ''.

'' Love me ? '' She shook her head '' You've never loved anyone, how would you know if you were in love ? ''.

He wanted to protest, to argue .. but he had promised her to never block her way. More so he had promised himself to always give her what she wanted, not matter the cost to himself. He knew this relationship was hurting her, and he didn't want that anymore. But he didn't want her last memory together to be a messy fight.

'' Is that truly what you wish ? ''

He took solace in her hesitance, but in the end, she still nodded. In the end, she walked out of their house. In the end, she disappeared from his life. The emptiness that has been his friend for so long once again settled in the pit of his chest. It seemed larger now.

End of flashback

* * *

Park Jinyoung stepped into the library, listening to the faint ringing of the bell as the door opened, silencing as it echoed against the walls of the building. He made his way down the shelves, scanning along the spines curiously until he came to an old story, the cover weary and thinning with age.

He reached for it, interest dotting his expression before he felt another hand pull on the other side, both of them caught in a bind.

He furrowed his brow, clearing his throat quietly.

'' Uhm .. i'm assuming there's somebody else that wants this book '' He asked tipping his head to the side through the cracks and the shelf.

'' Oh, Suzy, it's you '' He softened his grip, giving it to you '' You can have it if you'd like ''

Suzy shook her head as she handed it back to him '' No, you can have it ''

He thought for a moment '' What about sharing the book ? ''.

They found themselves, sitting beside one another at one of the ornate wooden tables.

'' I haven't seen you for a while. What have you been up to ? '' Suzy asked curiously.

Jinyoung let out a long sigh '' Our company's CEO has been handing us a lot of work to do. I ended up pulling an all-nighter to finish my tasks '' he paused '' I don't think i have ever seen him going home. He's always working ''

Suzy nodded awkwardly as she laughed '' Cheer up, Park Jinyoung '' .

Jinyoung smiled, her laugh sounded more beautiful than any symphony he had heard before '' Suzy, do you know that Mrs.X's latest book was published last week ? I can't wait to get my hands on it '' 

Suzy beamed '' You're still obsessed with this author. Her writing skills are still lacking, i cannot understand what you like about her ''.

Jinyoung furrows his eyebrows '' She's not a best selling authors for nothing. Her novels are based on incredible true stories that will actually change your perspective on life. I really hope you can give her books a chance, you'll change your mind about her ''.

Suzy's smile stretched from ear to ear '' I read few books of hers, she's not half bad '' She teased him.

He scoffed '' Are you doing this on purpose ? ''

'' Maybe ''

'' Ah, by the way, there's a charity ball in two days '' He faked a cough, trying to hide the butterflies bursting in his stomach '' Would you like to come with me ? ''

Suzy nodded brightly '' I'd love to ''

* * *

Leaning back into his chair so his toes barely grazed the floor, Jaebeom stared up to his ceiling. He always believed if he worked hard enough, wanted something more than anyone else, that he  would always win in the end. Expect it seemed apparent that he was a perennial loser in all things that truly mattered.

Jaebeom dropped the paper on his desk indiscriminately and scrubbed at his face with his hands to try to wake himself up from thoughts about Suzy. No matter what he did she refused to stay out of his mind for long. He didn't want to think of her, he didn't want to have feelings for her and most of all he didn't want to see her with someone other than him.

He almost fell backwards when he heard his office door slowly creak open '' Don't you have a home Jaebeom ? ''.

Balancing himself with both feet on the ground, he looked back at the person standing in front of him.

'' Mark, not that i'm ungrateful for this visit but i must ask why are you here ? ''

'' I saw Suzy  ''

A profound silence stretched out between  the two friends as Jaebeom's mind fired with a thousand questions, one leading to another with no resolution in sight- until he finally came to his senses.

'' A-Are you sure ? I tried multiple times to look for her but to no avail ''.

'' Yes, i would know her face anywhere but i think you should let her go '' He warned, trying to prepare his friend for more heartbreak '' She's moved on ''

Jaebeom gritted his teeth '' Who ? ''

Mark closed his eyes and sighed deeply knowing that answering this question was signing the man's death warrant

'' I don't know him '' He paused '' I was at a charity ball and i saw the two of them, they seemed so close as if they knew each other for so long ".

'' Give me the address '' He demanded

Mark hesitated, wishing to god he had thought his actions better before foolishly coming here '' Maybe you should just let them be Jaebeom. They might be just friends ? '' 

* * *

 

Jaebeom was trying not to look at her, but that proved to be impossible. She was as beautiful as always, wearing an elegant black dress that fit her perfectly. He took another sip of his wine trying to calm his rage. She was smiling. Ah, yes, her smile. He remembered it all too well. He used to make her smile like that, but now she no longer share those happy moments with him.

No.

Her smile was for someone else. Park Jinyoung ... why did it have to be him. As if he wasn't hurting enough, now he had to watch her smile and flirt with his employee. Was she always this cruel ? has he been blind all along ?.  A year has passed since he signed the divorce papers and she already found someone else.

He wanted nothing more than to scream.  Jinyoung had curled his arm around her waist. She was laughing. She hadn't laughed like that with him for months. Every time she was with him her mouth was in a neutral line of indifference. Was she cheating on him since then ? Was it the reason she asked for divorce ?.


End file.
